


My Only Wish This Year

by freyaminnie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyaminnie/pseuds/freyaminnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiction for Kuroko's Birthday. I'm sorry but this piece is written in Thai language only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Wish This Year

**Author's Note:**

> The paring is up to you!

 

 

“แฮปปี้เบิร์ธเดย์ทูยูว แฮปปี้เบิร์ธเดย์ทูยูว”

 

เหล่าเด็กๆชั้นอนุบาลนั่งล้อมวงกันรอบชายหนุ่มผมสีฟ้าอ่อนในชุดผ้ากันเปื้อนสีแดงสดอยู่ที่กลางห้อง เสียงเจื้อยแจ้วที่ร้องเป็นเนื้อเพลงสากลยอดฮิตแบบผิดบ้างถูกบ้างผสมปนเปกันไปดังอยู่ในห้องเรียนเล็กๆ 

 

“แฮปปี้เบิร์ธเดย์เดียร์เซ็นเซย์ แฮปปี้เบิร์ธเดย์ทูยูววววว”

 

สิ้นเสียงเพลง ใบหน้าเล็กๆทั้งหมดก็จ้องมาที่ผู้ใหญ่เพียงคนเดียวในห้องเป็นจุดเดียวกันพร้อมทั้งกลั้นหายใจเมื่อชายหนุ่มค่อยๆเป่าเทียนปลอมบนขนมเค้กที่ปั้นจากดินน้ำมันอย่างตั้งใจ เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นเมื่อติ๊ต่างว่ามันดับลงทั้งหมดแล้ว

 

เสียงเฮฮาที่เงียบไปเพียงชั่วอึดใจดังขึ้นอีกรอบ ก่อนที่เหล่าเด็กน้อยวัยกำลังซนทั้งหลายจะพุ่งเข้ามากอดคุณครูที่รักของพวกเขาอย่างพร้อมเพรียงจนร่างสูงกว่าแทบจะรับมือกับกองทัพเด็กอนุบาลที่จู่โจ่มเข้ามาในเวลาเดียวกันไม่ไหว 

 

คุโรโกะยิ้มอ่อนโยนให้เด็กๆพลางรับของขวัญอันประกอบไปด้วยรูปวาดสีเทียนเป็นลายเส้นยึกยือ งานฝีมือจากดินเหนียวและแป้งเปียกรูปทรงประหลาด กับกระดาษตัดเป็นรูปดาวและหัวใจแปะบนการ์ดที่ดูจะหลุดแหล่ไม่หลุดแหล่ แม้จะมีสภาพแย่ไปสักหน่อยแต่ก็มองเห็นได้ถึงความตั้งใจของผู้ทำได้เป็นอย่างดี 

 

“ขอบคุณมากนะครับทุกคน” ร่างโปร่งรับของไปวางไว้บนโต๊ะทำงานแล้วก้มลงหอมแก้มกับหน้าผากเด็กน้อยทีละคนเป็นการตอบแทน เสียงหัวเราะคิกคักด้วยความจั๊กจี๋เมื่อโดนจุมพิต บางคนก็ทำหน้าเขินอายทั้งที่ยังยื่นแก้มอีกข้างมาให้หอมเพิ่มอีกต่างหาก

 

ไม่รู้ว่าใครกันไปบอกเด็กๆว่าวันนี้เป็นวันเกิดเขา เด็กๆถึงได้ตั้งอกตั้งใจทำของขวัญกันจนทั้งเนื้อทั้งตัวรวมทั้งพื้นห้องเปรอะเปื้อนไปหมด 

 

ครั้นจะไล่ไปทำความสะอาดร่างกายทีละคนก็ไม่ทันเสียแล้วเมื่อกริ่งสัญญาณเลิกเรียนดังขึ้นซะก่อน เหล่าทโมนตัวจ้อยวิ่งมากอดลาเขาก่อนจะแย่งกันกรูไปที่ประตูโรงเรียนเพื่อรอคอยผู้ปกครองมารับกลับบ้าน

 

เมื่อความวุ่นวายหมดไปแล้ว คุโรโกะหันกลับมาสำรวจห้องเรียนที่ไร้ผู้คนแต่เต็มไปด้วยร่องรอยอารยธรรมของสิ่งประดิษฐ์ งานฝีมือ และรูปวาดที่หลงเหลืออยู่เกลื่อนกลาด เขาถอนหายใจก่อนจะลงมือเก็บกวาดทุกอย่างให้กลับมาอยู่ในสภาพเดิม

 

ท้องฟ้านอกหน้าต่างเปลี่ยนเป็นสีส้มแดงแล้วเมื่อเขาเงยหน้าจากการจัดเก็บตะกร้าใส่ของใบสุดท้ายเข้าที่ เขามองดูนาฬิกาแล้วพบว่าเป็นเวลาเกือบหกโมงกว่าแล้ว แต่คนที่บอกว่าจะรับก็ยังไม่ปรากฏตัวเสียที มือเรียวหยิบมือถือที่จู่ๆก็สั่นขึ้นมาจากกระเป๋ากางเกงแล้วก็พบว่ามีข้อความเข้ามา

 

‘งานเข้ากะทันหัน กลับไปรอที่บ้านก่อนเลย’ 

 

เจ้าของข้อความนั้นไม่ใช่ใครอื่นแต่เป็นคนที่เขากำลังรออยู่ คนที่เมื่อเช้าสัญญาว่าจะมารับไปทานอาหารค่ำหรูๆอะไรซักอย่าง และทั้งที่เขาปฏิเสธโดยอ้างเหตุผลว่าไม่เห็นจำเป็นต้องทำอะไรสิ้นเปลืองขนาดนั้น แต่เจ้าตัวก็ยังยืนยันว่าต้องฉลองวันเกิดให้เขาให้ได้อยู่ดี

 

ทั้งที่ความจริงแล้วสำหรับเขา เพียงแค่ได้อยู่ด้วยกันกับอีกฝ่ายในวันเกิด เพียงพวกเขาสองคนในบรรยากาศที่เงียบสงบไร้คนรบกวน แค่นั้นก็เพียงพอแล้วแท้ๆ

 

คุโรโกะถอนหายใจอีกรอบก่อนจะเก็บมือถือลงประเป๋าเหมือนเดิม ถอดเปลี่ยนผ้ากันเปื้อนออกเป็นเสื้อโค้ตตัวหนาเผื่อเผชิญกับอากาศหนาวของปลายเดือนมกราคม

 

 

ภายในอพาร์ทเม้นท์ขนาดกะทัดรัดพอสำหรับสองคนจะอาศัยอยู่ได้พอดิบพอดี ที่ซึ่งพวกเขาทั้งคู่รวมเงินกันซื้อเมื่อตอนที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างทำงานไปได้สองปี หากบัดนี้มีร่างของชายหนุ่มผมสีฟ้าใสนั่งอยู่บนโซฟาเพียงลำพัง 

 

เสียงเข็มนาฬิกาที่ค่อยๆขยับไปข้างหน้าครั้งละหนึ่งวินาที จนครบนาที และครั้งละนาที จนครบชั่วโมง เวลาค่อยๆเดินไปเรื่อยๆหากแต่ก็ไร้วี่แววของประตูหน้าที่จะเปิดออกมาพร้อมกับร่างของบุคคลที่เขารอคอยที่ยังไม่มาปรากฏตัวเสียที 

 

อุณหภูมิภายนอกที่ลดลงต่ำกว่าศูนย์องศาเมื่อพระอาทิตย์ลับขอบฟ้าไปถือเป็นเรื่องปกติของช่วงฤดูนี้ หิมะที่เริ่มโปรยปรายยิ่งทำให้อากาศหนาวยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก 

 

แม้ว่าในห้องจะมีเครื่องทำความร้อน หากแต่ยามนี้เขากลับพบว่ามันไม่ได้ช่วยให้ความอบอุ่นได้อย่างที่ต้องการเสียเท่าไหร่ ร่างโปร่งตัวสั่นน้อยๆเมื่อพยายามเอาแขนกอดตัวเองเพื่อบรรเทาความหนาว

 

สี่ทุ่มแล้ว อีกไม่ถึงสองชั่วโมงวันสุดท้ายของเดือนมกราคมก็จะผ่านพ้นไป 

 

คุโรโกะพยายามบอกตัวเองว่าอีกฝ่ายอาจจะติดงานวุ่นมากจนปลีกตัวออกมาไม่ได้ และวันเกิดมันก็เป็นแค่วันธรรมดาอีกวันหนึ่ง ถึงจะไม่ได้มีอีกคนหนึ่งอยู่ด้วยในวันนี้ก็ใช่ว่าจะไม่ได้เจอกันอีกไปตลอดชีวิตเสียหน่อย

 

เสียงโทรศัพท์ดังขึ้นในความเงียบทำให้ถึงกับสะดุ้ง เขาหยิบมือถือเจ้ากรรมขึ้นมาดูแล้วก็ต้องขมวดคิ้วเมื่อเห็นว่าชื่อที่ปรากฏอยู่บนหน้าจอนั้นเป็นคนที่เขากำลังรออยู่

 

“สวัสดีครับ” 

 

'เอ่อ.. คุณคุโรโกะ เท็ตสึยะ ใช่รึเปล่าครับ?' หากแต่เสียงจากปลายสายกลับไม่ใช่เสียงเจ้าของเครื่องที่เขาคุ้นเคย คิ้วเรียวขมวดมุ่นยิ่งขึ้นด้วยความแปลกใจ 

 

“ใช่ครับ แล้วคุณคือ?” 

 

'ไม่ทราบว่าคุณรู้จักกับเจ้าของเบอร์โทรศัพท์นี้รึเปล่าครับ?' อีกฝ่ายถามต่อ ถึงแม้จะยังไม่เข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นแต่เขาก็ตอบไปตามตรง

 

“ใช่ครับ ไม่ทราบว่าคุณ...?” 

 

'ถ้าเช่นนั้น คุณพอจะมีเบอร์ติดต่อกับครอบครัวหรือคนสนิทของเจ้าของเบอร์นี้รึเปล่าครับ?' คำถามนั้นฟังยังไงก็ดูแปลกๆ และมันทำให้ชายหนุ่มเริ่มรู้สึกว่าสถานการณ์เริ่มไม่ปกติ ลางสังหรณ์ของเขาเริ่มร้องบอกว่าจะต้องเกิดเรื่องอะไรขึ้นแน่ๆ

 

“มะ...ไม่มีครับ คือเราอยู่กันแค่สองคน” คุโรโกะคิดว่าตัวเองไม่มีความจำเป็นต้องบอกถึงความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างพวกเขากับคนแปลกหน้า โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งเมื่อพวกเขาเป็นผู้ชายด้วยกันทั้งคู่ น้อยคนนักที่จะเข้าใจ “ไม่ทราบว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นเหรอครับ ทำไมคุณเอาแต่ถามคำถามแบบนั้น”

 

ปลายสายเงียบไปชั่วครู่ ก่อนจะเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วเบา 'เพื่อนคุณประสบอุบัติเหตุ ตอนนี้กำลังอยู่ที่โรงพยาบาล N ครับ' 

 

 

คุโรโกะไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าตัวเองมาถึงโรงพยาบาลได้อย่างไร ตั้งแต่ได้รับโทรศัพท์นั้นร่างกายกับสมองเขาก็ราวกับจะแยกกันเคลื่อนไหวเป็นคนละส่วนโดยสิ้นเชิง ร่างกายพาตัวเองมาถึงที่นี่ได้ทั้งที่สมองยังคงจดจ่ออยู่แต่กับคำพูดที่เจ้าของเสียงปลายสายนั่นกล่าวกับเขาวนเวียนไปมา

 

ร่างโปร่งยืนอยู่หน้าห้องผ่าตัด ไฟสีแดงสว่างเป็นสัญญาณว่าแพทย์กำลังทำกระทำการยื้อชีวิตของบุคคลที่อยู่ในห้องให้พ้นจากเงื้อมือของยมบาลอย่างดีที่สุด เขาทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้ยาวหน้าห้องอย่างอ่อนแรงราวกับเพิ่งเล่นบาสเก็ตบอลมาสองนัดติดต่อกันกระนั้น

 

น่าแปลกเมื่อในยามที่เขาไม่อยากคุยกับใครเช่นนี้ความจืดจางอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์เฉพาะตัวกลับไม่สามารถทำงานได้ดีนัก เจ้าหน้าที่คนหนึ่งเดินมาหาพร้อมกับหญิงวัยกลางคนคนหนึ่งเมื่อสังเกตเห็นเขา บอกเล่าเรื่องราวที่เกิดขึ้นว่าคนๆนั้นเข้าไปช่วยเด็กจากการถูกรถชนจนตัวเองโดนลูกหลงไปด้วยได้อย่างไร 

 

เด็กคนนั้นปลอดภัยเพียงแค่บาดเจ็บเล็กน้อย แต่คนลงไปช่วยกลับโดนชนจนอาการสาหัส 

 

หลังพาตัวคนเจ็บส่งโรงพยาบาล ทางเดียวที่จะติดต่อญาติหรือคนรู้จักของเจ้าตัวได้ก็มีแต่โทรศัพท์มือถือ ซึ่งมีเพียงชื่อของเขาเท่านั้นที่อยู่ในหมายเลขโทรด่วน 

 

ชายหนุ่มเพียงพยักหน้าฟังนิ่งๆ รายละเอียดต่างๆผ่านประสาทการรับรู้ไปอย่างเลือนราง เนื่องด้วยตอนนี้จิตใจของเขามัวจดจ่ออยู่กับคนที่อยู่เบื้องหลังประตูบานสีขาวเกินกว่าจะใส่ใจ 

 

เมื่อแสงของหลอดไฟเหนือห้องผ่าตัดดับลง ร่างสูงของชายวัยกลางคนในชุดกาวน์สีขาวก็เดินออกมาด้วยท่าทางเหนื่อยล้า นัยน์ตาเบื้องหลังกรอบแว่นนั้นแลดูทอดถอนใจจนเขาแทบจะลุกไม่ขึ้น

 

“คุณเป็นอะไรกับคนไข้ครับ?” นายแพทย์เอ่ยถามคนที่นั่งอยู่หน้าห้องแผ่วเบา 

 

คุโรโกะไม่รู้ว่าควรจะตอบว่าอะไร พวกเขาเป็นอะไรกัน? อดีตเพื่อนร่วมทีม? เพื่อนสนิท? คนรัก? 

 

“เขา..เป็นคนที่สำคัญที่สุดสำหรับผมครับ” แม้แต่เสียงทุ้มหวานที่เอ่ยตอบไปแบบนั้นยังฟังดูประหลาดสำหรับหูตัวเอง ขาอ่อนแรงพยายามพยุงกายให้ลุกขึ้นเพื่อเดินไปหาชายในชุดขาวที่ยืนอยู่ระหว่างเขากับบานประตูที่มีร่างของคนสำคัญของตนอยู่ในนั้น

 

ชายวัยกลางคนแลดูจะแปลกใจเล็กน้อยกับคำตอบที่ได้รับ หากแต่นัยน์ตาที่ทอประกายอ่อนแสงนั้นทำให้ร่างโปร่งอดไม่ได้ที่จะใจหาย 

 

และสิ่งที่กล่าวออกมานั้นแทบจะทำร่างทั้งร่างให้ทรุดลงไปกองที่พื้นอย่างหมดเรี่ยวแรง

 

“หมอพยายามอย่างดีที่สุดแล้ว ที่เหลือก็ขึ้นอยู่กับสภาพจิตใจ และความเข้มแข็งของผู้ป่วยเท่านั้น ถ้าหากพ้นคืนนี้ไปได้.....ก็มีโอกาสจะรอดชีวิตนะครับ” 

 

 

ภายในห้องสี่เหลี่ยมสีขาวอบอวลไปด้วยกลิ่นยาฆ่าเชื้อจนน่าอึดอัด ร่างสูงโปร่งบนเตียงสีขาวนอนนิ่งไม่เคลื่อนไหวราวกับไร้ชีวิต เสียงหัวใจเต้นและลมหายใจเข้าออกแผ่วจางจนแทบจะไม่ได้ยิน มีเพียงเสียงเครื่องมือแพทย์ที่ดังเป็นจังหวะเดียวกับชีพจรอย่างเนิบช้าเท่านั้นที่ยืนยันว่าร่างนั้นยังคงไม่จากไปสู่ดินแดนของผู้ล่วงลับอย่างสมบูรณ์

 

คุโรโกะนั่งอยู่ข้างเตียงคนไข้ในสภาพที่หากใครมาเห็นคงถูกเข้าใจว่าเป็นคนป่วยไปด้วยอีกคน ใบหน้าซีดเผือดไร้สีสันเปียกปอนไปด้วยหยาดน้ำตาที่ยังคงไหลรินมาจากนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าคู่สวยที่บัดนี้บวมช้ำจากการร้องไห้อย่างหนัก แผ่นหลังและร่างกายสั่นสะท้านด้วยแรงสะอื้นเบาๆที่เจ้าตัวพยายามอดกลั้นไว้ 

 

มือเรียวบางกุมมือใหญ่กว่าที่เคยอบอุ่นหากบัดนี้กลับเย็นเยียบราวกับน้ำแข็ง เฝ้าพร่ำภาวนาต่อสิ่งศักดิ์สิทธิ์ทั้งปวงอ้อนวอนขอให้เกิดปาฏิหาริย์แม้เพียงสักครั้ง 

 

หากสามารถขอพรในวันเกิดได้จริง มีเพียงสิ่งเดียวเท่านั้นที่เขาอยากได้ในวันนี้

 

ได้โปรด ช่วยคืนคนสำคัญของเขามาให้ที 

 

ได้โปรด อย่าพรากคนๆนี้ไปจากชีวิตเขาเลย

 

ร่างโปร่งบางนอนฟุบหน้าอยู่กับผืนผ้าปูที่นอนซึ่งอบอวลไปด้วยกลิ่นของโรงพยาบาล มือยังคงกอบกุมมืออีกฝ่ายไว้มั่นราวกับต้องการถ่ายทอดความร้อนสู่ร่างที่เย็นชืด นัยน์ตาสีฟ้ารื้นหยาดน้ำตายังคงไม่ยอมหลับลง ราวกับกลัวว่าหากเผลอคลาดสายตาไปแม้แต่เพียงเสี้ยววินาที ร่างบนเตียงนี้จะจากเขาไปตลอดกาลอย่างไม่มีวันหวนกลับ

 

เข็มนาฬิกาบนผนังสีขาวเดินไปอย่างเชื่องช้า ล่วงเลยเข้าสู่วันใหม่โดยไม่ทันให้เวลาได้ตั้งตัว แสงตะวันสาดส่องรำไรผ่านระเบียงด้านนอกเข้ามาบ่งบอกให้รู้ว่าวันแห่งโชคชะตามาถึงแล้ว

 

ถ้าหากสามารถรอดพ้นคืนนี้ไปได้....

 

ชายหนุ่มร่างบางค่อยๆเงยขึ้นมองใบหน้าคมที่กำลังหลับใหลอย่างมีความหวัง นี่ก็เช้าแล้ว ถ้าหากเป็นจริงอย่างที่คุณหมอว่า อีกฝ่ายก็น่าจะมีโอกาสรอดชีวิตใช่มั้ย

 

หากแต่เสียงของอะไรบางอย่างกลับขาดหายไป เสียงลมหายใจกับเสียงหัวใจเต้นที่แผ่วเบาจนแทบไม่ได้ยิน บัดนี้กลับเงียบลงโดยสิ้นเชิง แล้วเครื่องวัดชีพจรที่ดังเป็นจังหวะอยู่ก่อนหน้านี้ก็แผดเสียงก้องเมื่อกราฟเส้นที่เคยกระพริบไหวอยู่นั้นกลับกลายเป็นเส้นตรงยาว

 

สัญญาณที่บ่งบอกว่าหัวใจของผู้ป่วยได้หยุดเต้นลง ณ วินาทีนั้น

 

ไม่นะ.....

 

คุโรโกะรู้สึกว่าลมหายใจกระตุกขาดห้วง รู้สึกราวกับมีใครบางคนมาดึงเอาพื้นใต้เท้าที่เขายืนอยู่ออกไปและปล่อยให้ตัวเขาหล่นวูบลงสู่หลุมลึกที่ไร้ก้นบึ้ง ราวกับว่าเสียงกรีดร้องแหลมยาวของเครื่องมือนั้นทำให้หัวใจของเขาพาลหยุดเต้นไปด้วยพร้อมกัน

 

“.....” เสียงทุ้มหวานเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่ายแผ่วเบา หากแต่ก็ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับ 

 

ผ่านไปไม่ถึงนาที ทั้งแพทย์และพยาบาลต่างกรูกันเข้ามาพยายามช่วยชีวิตพร้อมด้วยเครื่องมือและสายระโยงรยางค์มากมาย 

 

ร่างโปร่งบางถูกกันออกไปจากห้องเพื่อไม่ให้ขัดขวางการทำงาน มือที่จับไว้มั่นโดนสะบัดให้พลัดพรากออกจากกัน 

 

ไม่นะ....

 

เขาพยายามจะร้องเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่าย หากแต่บัดนี้ลำคอกลับตีบตัน ไม่รู้ว่าเมื่อไหร่ที่น้ำตาไหลรินมาอีกครั้งจนพร่าเลือนไปหมด มองไม่เห็นแม้แต่ทางเบื้องหน้า ไม่เห็นแม้แต่ใบหน้าของคนที่ตนแสนรักที่อยู่ห่างออกไปเพียงแค่บานกระจกกั้น 

 

สองขาไร้เรี่ยวแรงจะยืนไหว ทรุดตัวลงพิงผนังทางเดิน สองแขนยกขึ้นกอดตัวเองแน่น หากความหวาดกลัวที่มีอยู่เต็มหัวใจนี้กลับไม่ยอมจางหาย

 

หรือคำขอพรในวันเกิดนั้นจะไม่อาจสัมฤทธิ์ผลเพียงเพราะผ่านพ้นวันไปแล้วกันแน่

 

เสียงประตูห้องคนป่วยเปิดขึ้นอีกครั้งไม่ได้ดังมากนัก หากเมื่อนั่นเป็นเพียงสิ่งเดียวที่เขารออยู่จึงเป็นไปไม่ได้ที่จะไม่สะดุ้งรู้สึกตัว นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอ่อนมองไปยังร่างของบุคคลที่เดินออกมาจากประตูห้องนั้น

 

พร้อมกับถ้อยคำที่ทำให้หัวใจของเขากลับมาเต้นเป็นปกติได้อีกครั้ง

 

“คนไข้..พ้นขีดอันตรายแล้วครับ” 

 

 

เป็นอีกครั้งที่คุโรโกะนั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ตัวเดิมเคียงข้างเตียงนอนสีขาว มือเล็กและมือใหญ่ยังคงกุมกันไว้เหมือนเดิมไม่มีเปลี่ยน ผิดก็แต่ครั้งนี้สีหน้าของคนที่รอคอยนั้นเปี่ยมไปด้วยความหวังจากก้นบึ้งหัวใจ

 

เมื่อนัยน์ตาสีสวยค่อยๆลืมขึ้นช้าๆ กับเสียงทุ้มพร่าที่เรียกชื่อเขาเป็นอย่างแรกยามตื่นขึ้นมา ทำให้ภาพที่เห็นนั้นไม่ต่างจากความฝันที่กลายเป็นจริง 

 

ร่างเล็กโผเข้ากอดอีกฝ่ายแน่นท่ามกลายสายตาของคนอื่นที่อยู่ในห้องอย่างไม่คิดอาย หยาดน้ำตาที่เคยคิดว่าจะแห้งเหือดไปแล้วกลับรินไหลด้วยความปิติ ถึงแพทย์จะบอกว่าอีกฝ่ายปลอดภัยแล้วอย่างไรเขาก็ยังไม่อาจสลัดความกังวลออกไปจากใจได้จนได้เห็นด้วยตาของตัวเอง สัมผัสได้ถึงความอบอุ่นที่ไม่อาจจะคิดเป็นอย่างอื่นไปได้

 

ร่างสูงกว่าตกใจเพียงเล็กน้อยแล้วค่อยยกแขนขึ้นกอดกลับอย่างยากลำบากเพราะผ้าพันแผลที่บริเวณแผ่นอก มือลูบแผ่นหลังเล็กเบาๆเป็นการปลอบประโลม

 

แม้จะไม่เห็นหน้า แต่ร่างบนเตียงก็รู้สึกได้ว่าคนในอ้อมกอดเขากำลังยิ้ม รอยยิ้มที่ปะปนไปกับหยดน้ำตา 

 

มือใหญ่ประคองใบหน้านวลขึ้นมาช้าๆให้สบตากัน ปลายนิ้วเรียวปาดเช็ดคราบน้ำใสที่เลอะแก้มทิ้งไปอย่างอ่อนโยน 

 

“ขอโทษที่ทำให้เป็นห่วงนะ” เสียงทุ้มพร่าเอ่ย

 

ริมฝีปากก้มลงทาบทับบนเรียวปากบางของอีกฝ่าย ถ่ายทอดความหอมหวานที่คุ้นเคยพร้อมทั้งปัดเป่าความโศกเศร้าที่ยังคงทิ้งรอยไว้ในรูปแบบของดวงตาที่บวมช้ำจากการร้องไห้ให้หมดไป จุมพิตราวกับเป็นครั้งแรกที่เคยได้สัมผัสกันลึกซึ้ง ราวกับเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่จะได้จูบกันเช่นนี้ 

 

ทั้งสองยอมผละออกจากกันเมื่อร่างเล็กทำท่าจะขาดอากาศหายใจ แต่แขนแข็งแรงนั้นยังคงกอดไว้ในอ้อมแขนแน่นเท่าที่คนเพิ่งฟื้นไข้จะมีแรงกอดไหว

 

คุโรโกะมองใบหน้าที่แสนคิดถึงอีกครั้ง มองนัยน์ตาสีสวยที่สะท้อนภาพของเขาอยู่ข้างใน มองรอยยิ้มสดใสที่เคยคิดว่าจะไม่มีวันได้เห็นอีกแล้ว ก่อนจะเผยรอยยิ้มของตนเองบ้าง

 

“ยินดีต้อนรับกลับมานะครับ” 

 

ของขวัญที่ดีที่สุดยิ่งกว่าข้าวของเงินทองหรือของมีค่าใดๆ ความปรารถนาเพียงอย่างเดียวที่ต้องการในวันเกิดนี้ 

 

ขอเพียงปาฏิหาริย์ครั้งนี้ ขอเพียงแค่มีคนๆนี้ เพียงเท่านี้เขาก็ไม่ต้องการอะไรอื่นอีกแล้ว 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> มีใครอ่านแล้วไม่งงบ้างคะ ฮาา อย่างที่บอกค่ะว่าฟิคเรื่องนี้ Paring Up to you คือแล้วแต่จะคิดเลยว่าสามี(?)ของคุโระจัง(ที่เอาแต่นอนไร้บทแทบจะทั้งเรื่อง)นี้เป็นใคร
> 
>  
> 
> ที่เขียนแบบนี้มีสาเหตุมาจากการไม่สามารถเลือกได้ว่าจะเขียนเลือกสามีคนไหนให้คุโระโกะในวันเกิดนี้ดี ทั้งที่คิดพลอตออกมาแล้ว จนเริ่มเขียนไปแล้วก็ยังคิดไม่ออกว่าจะให้พระเอกเป็นใคร สุดท้ายเลยเขียนออกมาแบบมึนๆเมาๆ กะว่าจะไม่ให้ระบุตัวเอกชัดเจน แต่กลับยากกว่าที่คิดเพราะทำให้คาแรคเตอร์พระเอกอ่อนมาก(ถึงมากที่สุด)ไปเลย ตอนหลังๆเลยเขียนยากมากค่ะ แต่งแพริ่งปกติก็ดีอยู่แล้ว ไม่น่าคิดเล่นอะไรแผลงๆเลยจริงๆ Orz
> 
>  
> 
> สุดท้ายนี้ก็สุขสันต์วันเกิดคุโรโกะคุงนะคะ ขอให้มีความสุขมากๆ รักกับสามี(ทั้งหก)ไปนานๆ ไม่ว่าคุโระจังจะมีความสุขกับใครเราก็มีความสุขไปด้วยค่ะ XDD


End file.
